Für die Liebe
by littleMermaid03
Summary: Gedanken von Legolas und Aragorn kurz vor der Schlacht um Helms Klamm


Disclaimer: Mir gehört wie gewöhnlich nichts.

Über Reviews würde ich mich natürlich freuen. ;)

_**Für die Liebe!**_

**Legolas POV**

Stille. Das einzige, was ich bewusst wahrnehme ist die Stille um mich herum und die Empfindungen, die ihr folgen.

Es ist keine ruhige Stille, sondern eine drohende. Ich spüre die Angst und Hoffnungslosigkeit der Männer. Jeder weiß, was diese Nacht bringen wird: Den Tod!

Doch wenn ich mich umsehe, kann ich in wenigen Gesichtern noch einen Funken Hoffnung ausmachen.

In Theodens. Er glaubt an die Uneinnehmbarkeit seiner Festung.

In Aragorns. Er glaubt an seine Stärke.

Und in denen einiger Männer. Sie glauben an ein Wunder.

Kein Lüftchen regt sich. Die hohen Wolken am Horizont türmen sich drohend auf und kommen ganz ohne Wind näher. Mit ihnen kommen die Orks.

Manchmal verfluche ich meine elbischen Augen, denn im Gegensatz zu den Menschen, muss ich nicht erahnen, was dort auf uns zukommt, sondern kann es klar sehen.

Noch sind sie weit entfernt, aber ich kann deutlich eine sich bewegende, schwarze Masse wahrnehmen, die immer näher kommt. Unaufhaltsam, wie ein großer Fels, der einmal ins Rollen geraten ist.

Ich habe mich getäuscht. Es herrscht keine Stille. Wenn ich genau hinhöre, dringen die verschiedensten Geräusche an mein Ohr.

Schräg hinter mir unterhalten sich zwei Krieger im Flüsterton und auch wenn es sich eigentlich nicht gehört, lausche ich unauffällig.

Was ich höre, lässt mich traurig lächeln. Anscheinend lagen diese beiden Männer viele Jahre lang im Streit, doch nun, in der Ungewissheit ob sie diese Nacht überleben würden, versöhnen sie sich wieder.

Ich schreite die hohe Mauer entlang. Viele der Männer reden und bei den meisten überwiegt Bedauern und Reue in ihrer Stimme. Ein Mann mit roten Haaren, ich glaube Gerol ist sein Name, bereut, dass er zu wenig mit seinen Kindern gespielt und ihnen nicht genug Liebe entgegengebracht hätte. Nun ist es zu spät.

Bevor die Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen gebracht wurden, habe ich viele Liebesgeständnisse und Versöhnungen miterlebt. Väter versprachen ihren Kindern mit ihnen in die Wälder zu reiten. Männer ihren Frauen mehr Zeit mit der Familie zu verbringen und weniger zu arbeiten.

Jetzt, wo ich den nahenden Orks entgegenblicke fällt mir ein Versprechen ein, das mir die Tränen in die Augen treibt.

Ein Mann hatte seiner Gattin versprochen, sobald diese Schlacht geschlagen sei, endlich das schon seit Monaten undichte Dach zu reparieren. Im Vergleich zu den Schwüren ewiger Liebe vielleicht lachhaft, aber es war doch jenes Versprechen, das mir die Augen geöffnet hat.

Diese Ironie!

Vielleicht würde dieser Mann sterben und das Dach würde undicht bleiben, aber dennoch klammern er und seine Frau, sich kurz vor der wahrscheinlich schlimmsten Schlacht ihres Lebens, an diese kleinen alltäglichen Dinge.

Warum?

Weil sie ein Gefühl von Normalität vermitteln. Eine Sache, die ich an den Menschen bisher nie verstanden habe. Sie hängen viel zu sehr an den weltlichen Dingen und versuchen ihren Blick vor der Wirklichkeit zu verschleiern.

In dieser Nacht jedoch verstehe ich. Sie verschleiern ihren Blick nicht, sondern versuchen ihn nur für einen kurzen Moment von der grausamen Realität abzuwenden. Aber immer genau wissend, was auf sie zukommt. Dieses Abwenden ist für sie ein kleiner Augenblick Ruhe, in dem Kraft sammeln.

Vielleicht wird jener Mann in diese Nacht nicht sterben, weil er noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen hat. Vielleicht klammert er sich an den lächerlichen Gedanken, dass er doch nicht sterben kann, bevor er dieses Dach repariert hat. In der Schlacht wird dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht lächerlich sein, er wird lebensrettend sein!

Noch immer höre ich das Weinen der Frauen und Kinder in meinen Gedanken.

Wie müssen sie sich fühlen? Dort unten in den Höhlen?

Sie sind umgeben von vielen, die ihr Schicksal teilen, doch genau genommen ist jede Frau für sich allein.

Sie müssen hilflos abwarten, was geschehen wird und auf das Können ihrer Männer vertrauen. Die ganze Zeit während der Schlacht werden sie sich fragen, wie der Ausgang dieser Hölle sein wird.

Und zusammen mit dem Hoffen und Bangen geht die Angst einher. Die Angst um ihre Männer, die Angst um sich, aber am meisten die Angst um ihre Kinder.

Ich würde diesen Frauen gerne helfen, ihnen Mut zu sprechen, doch das kann ich nicht, denn was sollte ich ihnen sagen?

Das alles gut wird? Dann müsste ich lügen.

Nein, ich kann ihnen nur mit meinem Bogen helfen und für sie kämpfen. Und vielleicht wird nicht einmal das ausreichen…

**Aragorns POV **

Ist dies die Nacht der Entscheidungen? Wird heute Nacht entschieden werden, ob Mittelerde untergeht oder die bösen Schatten weichen müssen?

Ich glaube nicht. Diese Schlacht wird nicht das Ende sein, sondern der Anfang.

Aber für viele Männer und Familien wird sie Entscheidungen treffen.

Wer wird überleben? Welches Kind wird im Morgengrauen seinem Vater in die Arme fallen dürfen?

Welche Menschen werden mich und Theoden verfluchen? Welche uns lieben?

Halten wir nicht das Schicksal dieser Menschen in unseren Händen? Gewiss, das tun wir, denn wenn wir befehlen, werden sie folgen, um zu kämpfen und ihre Familien und ihr Vaterland zu verteidigen… und… wenn es sein muss, für diese sterben.

Doch was geht in ihren Köpfen vor? Wenn ich es wüsste, könnte ich ihnen vielleicht Mut zu sprechen.

Nachdenklich lasse ich meine Blicke schweifen, bis sie auf einem ungefähr 11-jährigen Jungen hängen bleiben.

Der Helm ist ihm zu groß und das Kettenhemd hängt ihm bis zu den Knien. Ein Anblick, der mir tief ins Herz schneidet.

Er ist noch ein Kind, aber in dieser Schlacht müssen auch die Kinder kämpfen. Ein Verbrechen in meinen Augen und in denen der Väter und Mütter.

Das Schwert des Jungen schleift am Boden, es ist fast so groß wie er. Wie soll der Knabe damit gegen einen Uruk antreten!

Seine einzige Chance besteht darin, von dem Monster übersehen zu werden, und wenn ich den Jungen anblicke weiß ich, dass **er **es weiß.

Wie muss er sich fühlen? In wenigen Stunden wird er dem Tod gegenüber stehen und nichts tun können. Sein Instinkt wird ihm sagen „Lauf!", doch wohin soll er im Kampfgetümmel fliehen?

Ich gehe zu ihm, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll.

„Das ist ein gutes Schwert." Meine ich schließlich, nachdem ich es kurz in meiner Hand geführt habe.

Der Junge lächelt, seine Augen aber bleiben starr und angstvoll. Werde ich nach dem Kampf erneut in diese Augen blicken können?

Ich setzte meinen Weg fort und bleibe schließlich an der hohen Wehrmauer stehen. Dort in der Ferne nahen die Orks. Im Gegensatz zu den Elben, kann ich sie noch nicht sehen und ich bin froh darüber.

In mir macht sich ein Gefühl breit, das ich bisher noch nicht sehr oft wahrgenommen habe.

Angst!

Ja, ich habe Angst vor dem was kommt und doch darf ich es nicht zeigen. Wie würden die armen Männer hier draußen sich fühlen, wenn sie wüssten, dass sogar ein König Angst hat!

Ich muss ein Pol der Kraft sein und Zuversicht ausstrahlen, auch wenn es mir von Minute zu Minute schwerer fällt.

Es ist das Warten, das mich zittern lässt. Zu wissen, der Feind kommt unaufhaltsam näher, aber nicht einmal ahnend, wann er zuschlägt.

In der Schlacht werde ich keine Angst haben, in der Schlacht darf ich keine Angst haben. Mein Schwert wird sein Ziel nie verfehlen, doch wird es selbiges oft genug treffen?

Arwen! Das ist das einzige, was ich am Tode fürchte. Nie wieder ihre Stimme zu hören, nie wieder in ihre strahlenden Augen zu blicken und nie wieder ihre sanften Hände fühlen zu dürfen.

Für sie muss ich leben und diese Schlacht gewinnen, auch wenn ich meine Liebe vielleicht trotz allem nicht wieder sehen werde.

Macht die Liebe stark? Bisher hatte ich jenes behauptet. Heute Nacht werde ich die Wahrheit erfahren.

Ich werde für meine Liebe kämpfen, genauso wie all die anderen tapferen Männer- und Kinder.

Jeder von uns wird rufen, dass er für sein Land und für seinen König kämpft, aber in Wahrheit kämpfen wir nur für unsere Lieben.

Das wird uns Kraft geben. Die Liebe ist unsere Waffe und verschafft uns einen großen Vorteil gegen die Orks.

Diese Kreaturen kennen keine Liebe und kein Glück, aber sie sind gut darin diese wundervollen Dinge zu zerstören!

Viele hundert Männer schauen vielen tausend Orks entgegen. Die Anspannung der letzten zermürbenden Stunden des Wartens ist mit einem mal von ihnen abgefallen.

Alles was sie sehen sind Orks, überall, bis weit in die Ferne.

Die Männer ziehen ihre Schwerter, die Elben spannen ihre Bögen, die Jungen haben sich zusammengetan und ihre Schwerter beiseite gestellt. Sie könnten eh nicht mit ihnen kämpfen.

Die Knaben suchen Schutz hinter den Kriegern und sammeln große Steine. Vielleicht würden sie so den einen oder anderen Ork erschlagen.

Keiner der Kämpfer hört das laute Donnern des Gewitters, oder kommt es von den Orks?

Sie nehmen diese fürchterlichen Kreaturen für einen Moment nicht mehr wahr und denken an ihre Familien und all die glücklichen Stunden, die sie mit ihnen verlebt haben.

Für einen kurzen Moment wenden sie ihre Augen von der Realität ab und schöpfen Kraft.

Ein Laut dringt an ihr Ohr. Der Angriffsschrei des Königs.

Eine Welle der Entschlossenheit überrollt die Männer. Ein letztes Mal denken sie an ihre Kinder und Frauen, bevor sich ihre Gedanken nur noch auf den beginnenden Kampf richten.

Sie kämpfen! Mit einem Herz voll Liebe!

Ende


End file.
